Smiles
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: JONAS. A quick overview of Nick and Macy's senior year in high school. What's going to happen? Shamelessly Nacy.


**Smiles**

**A Nick & Macy Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**A quick overview of Nick and Macy's school year.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is just a quick version of a longer story I was writing, called "Journalism 101".**

_September_

_Walk with me Suzy Lee_

_Through the park and by the trees_

_We can rest upon the ground and look at all the bugs we found_

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

_We safely walk to school without a sound_

_We don't notice any time pass_

'_Cause we don't notice anything_

_We sit side-by-side in every class_

_the teacher thinks that I sound funny_

_But she likes it when you sing_

_We Are Gonna be Friends, Jack Johnson__

"We're seniors Nick!" Macy squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I know," Nick replied quietly.

She didn't seem to appear to have heard him, she had let go of him and was greeting some of her friends. He watched her, they were seniors. . . and this was the year he was going to tell her how he really felt about her. This was the year that, hopefully, he and Macy Misam became more than just best friends.

_October_

_Call it over_

_Call it gone_

_Call it nothing_

_See what you've gone and done_

_Call it stupid_

_Call it wrong_

_Call it reckless_

_See what we've gone and done_

_Who am I to break this young girl's heart?_

_How the mighty rise and fall. . ._

_**Kristian Leontiou - Shining**_

He couldn't believe it. _His _Macy was dating somebody else. And he hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her how he felt about her. The guy she was dating wasn't even worthy of her attentions or time. He was a rude, self-centered, arrogant, jock. . . who only cared about kissing every girl in school. The best school year ever was quickly turning into Nick Lucas's worst year ever. And all because of the one girl who held the key to his heart.

He just wished that he had been able to tell her that before Creep-Face had gotten to her.

_November _

_Could you cry a little_

_And lie just a little_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?_

_I gave and now I want something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_Cry, Faith Hill_

She came over for Thanksgiving dinner, looking beautiful and giggly. Not unlike a girl in love. Nick knew, she was in love with Creep-Face. It killed him to see her so happy when he felt like crying. It killed him that she didn't notice his pain, that she sat next to him and held his hand during Joe giving grace over their food. It killed him that she had belonged so long to him, but there was somebody else in her life. It killed him that she didn't know how he was feeling about her.

It killed him that after she left, he spent the night crying into his pillow.

_December _

_It's coming on Christmas_

_They're cutting down trees_

_They're putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace_

_Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

_Oh it don't snow here_

_It stays pretty green_

_I'm gonna make a lot of money and quit this crazy scene_

_I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

_I wish I had a river so long, I would teach my feet to fly_

_Oh I wish I had a river, I could skate away on. . . I made my baby cry_

_River, Joni Mitchell_

Macy's boyfriend hadn't been able to take her home after the Christmas party at the school. It was a moment of weakness, but it couldn't be helped. They were just sitting in his car, listening to Christmas carols, and not bothering to talk. . . when all of a sudden out of nowhere, he bore his heart to her.

"I love you Macy."

"Nick?" She asked, looking confused.

"I said that I loved you."

"Why are you telling me now?" Macy asked. "Now when I actually have a relationship with a boy that likes me? Why not before he got to me?"

"I. . . I don't know," Nick admitted. "I think, I was. . . confused."

"Give me one good reason that I should dump him and go with you. Tell me something about myself that I don't know. . . that he doesn't know. That nobody but you would have noticed."

"You have. . .you have three smiles," Nick answered quoting her favorite movie, but improvising. "One when you're playing sports, one when you're with your friends, and one. . . one when you're with me."

A tear slid down Macy's cheek. "Nick. . ."

"I love you Mace. . . I loved you the day I met you—"

"Nick. . ."

But Nick had stopped the car and gotten out of it. He pulled Macy's door open, knelt down beside her, and pressed his to lips to her's. And she returned his kiss before she realized what was happening.

"Macy. . ." Nick whispered.

"I've got to go home," Macy whispered back, wiping away tears.

"I made you cry," Nick said. "I wasn't supposed to make you cry. . ."

"You didn't make me cry. . . just take me home, please."

After that, they avoided each other. Nick dropped off Macy's present at her house, when he was sure she wouldn't be there. And she did the same, dropping off his gift when she knew he was driving up to New York to pick up Kevin, Joe, and Stella from school.

It was Christmas, and they had made each other cry. . . even if they didn't mean it.

_January_

_Back to you_

_It always come around back to you_

_I tried to forget you, I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

_Over you, I'm never over you_

_There's something about you, it's just the way you move, the way you move me_

_Back to You, John Mayer_

"He broke up with me Stella," Macy cried into her phone.

"Come on sweetie, we knew it wasn't going to last forever."

"I know, but the reason he broke up with me. . ."

"Why did he break up with you?"

"Because of Nick."

"You and Nick haven't talked since December, I don't understand."

"I told him that we kissed," Macy said. "I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore, it was _killing_ me."

"Have you talked to Nick yet?"

"No, never!" Macy replied.

"I think. . . I think it's time that you talk to Nick again. There's always been something there, we all know that."

"But. . . he never said anything—"

"Just talk to him," Stella interrupted. "Now if you'd excuse me, Joe's here to get me for dinner. Love you!"

_February _

_I never thought I could love again_

_I never thought I'd let somebody else in_

_I never thought I could trust again_

_Here I am in love once again_

_Once Again, Frankie Jordan_

"Where's Nick?" Macy asked her friend Ellen, it was Valentine's day and the day that Macy had decided was time to finally set things right with Nick.

"Rumor has it that he's cutting school to drive up and see his brothers," Ellen answered. "Why?"

"I have to go!" Macy said. "Could I borrow your car?"

"Sure," Ellen replied, handing her the keys. "But. . ."

"I'll explain later. I promise."

She caught up with him two hours later, he was just sitting at a four-way stop. She parked her own car, and beeped the horn until he got out of his. Then she followed suite.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, trying not to sound bitter. Trying to avoid her eyes.

Macy could barely keep herself from crying. She took a deep, steadying breath, and the tears began to pour slowly down her cheeks. "You have seven smiles Nick. One when you think people are idiots. One when you think people are total idiots. One when you're getting ready to go out, and one when you're writing music. There's the one when you're with your family, and the one when you're in church. Then, there's one when you're. . . when you're with me."

Nick's heart stopped beating for a moment, and his breath caught in his throat. "Macy. . ."

"I'm sure you heard that. . ."

"Will you dance with me?" Nick asked.

Macy's face lit up, and she ran the short distance between her and Nick. He picked her up, and kissed her.

"I love you too Nick," she whispered. "I've loved you. . . since forever."

And all Nick could do was smile.

**_The End_**

**I hated the ending, but go figure. Don't we all hate our endings?**


End file.
